gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Giannino
| birth_place = Manhassett, NY, USA | position = Forward | shoots = Right | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 125 | league = CWHL | team = Boston Blades / Team USA Inline | former_teams = Holy Cross Crusaders | sex = f | ntl_team = | career_start = 2004 | website = www.nicolegiannino.com}} Nicole (Gino) Giannino (born Sept 19, 1993) is an American ice hockey player currently playing in the (CWHL) Canadian Women's Hockey League for the Boston Bladeshttp://cwhl_site.stats.pointstreak.com/teamplayerstats.html?teamid=277085&seasonid=14588 She is a member of the United States women's national inline hockey team. Early life Giannino started playing ice hockey at the age of nine in Long Island, New York. As a youth, she played for The Long Island Waves, Suffolk PAL, Suffolk County Selects, Long Island Lady Islanders and West Islip High School (Suffolk County High School Hockey League). Giannino moved to Lake Placid, New York after her sophomore year of high School and attended National Sports Academy (NSA). There, she played in the (JWHL) Junior Women's Hockey League. Playing career College of the Holy Cross, 2011–2015 Giannino played NCAA collegiate hockey at the College of the Holy Cross in the Eastern College Athletic Conference (ECAC). She played in 104 games in the forward and defense positions. During her freshman year, Giannino played in 23 games, recorded 4 goals and 5 assists. The following year, she played in 27 games and recorded 7 goals and 5 assists. Her seven goals ranked fifth on the team. During her junior year, Giannino played in all 27 games of the season. Her 26 26 points led the team with 12 goals and 14 assists. In November 2012, she scored her first career hat-trick during a 5-0 win over Salve Regina. She scored a brace during a 5-0 win over Nichols. Giannino was named ECAC East Player of the Week on three occasions and was named GoHolyCross.com Crusader of the Week (1/13). She earned 2013-2014 Holy Cross Most Valuable Player (MVP) honors and 2013-2014 Holy Cross Player of the year and was named Most Valuable Player (MVP) of the 2013-14 Rutland Herald Invitational Tournament.http://www.uscho.com/womens-d3-blog/page/10/ During her final season at Holy Cross, she played in all 28 games, recorded 14 goals and nine assists for a total of 23 points (third highest on the team). Her 14 goals ranked second on the team. Giannino was named Most Valuable Player Award (MVP) at the 2014-15 Rutland Herald Invitational for the second consecutive year Giannino finished her collegiate career tied for sixth all-time game-winning goals and ranks 10th in career goals for the Crusaders. Boston Blades, 2015– Giannino was selected in the second round (10th Overall) in the 2015 CWHL Draft by the Boston Blades. Honors and awards * 2017 Team USA Gold Medalist, Nanjing China * 2016 Team USA Silver Medalist, Asiago, Italy(loss to Team Canada 3-2) * 2015 Team USA Silver Medalist, Rosario, Argentina (Loss to Czech Republic 2-1) * 2013 Team USA Gold Medalist, California United States * 2012 Team USA Silver Medalist, Bucaramanga Columbia * 2011 Team USA Gold Medalist, Roccarosa Italy * 2010 Team USA Bronze Medalist, Beroun Czech Republic Team USA hockey awards: 2013 U.S.O.C Team Of the Year References External links *Team USA profile Category:1993 births Category:American women's ice hockey players Category:Boston Blades players Category:Ice hockey people from New York (state) Category:Living people Category:People from Bay Shore, New York Category:People from Islip (town), New York Category:College of the Holy Cross alumni